


Of Love and Blood and Hate

by footprintsinthesnow



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito is Underage in this Fic, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault, This Fic is Really Dark!!, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/pseuds/footprintsinthesnow
Summary: Hatori was made to love her. Akito doesn't believe he loves her enough.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Of Love and Blood and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a really dark fic. as someone who has been sexually assaulted, i took care to tag it appropriately for those who may have similarly traumatic experiences. if this subject triggers you, please look after yourself and do not read <3

She felt so small in his arms.

She was, in fact, small - he knew that in a logical sense. But when he looked at her, saw her so effortlessly overpower him and nearly everyone else who set foot in her domain, she appeared larger than life. How else was it that something as seemingly simple as a glance could compel him to do whatever this girl, this child asked of him.

Akito stirred in his lap, drawing him away from his musings. Soft breaths escaped her pale lips and grew quicker as she began to wake. 

“Hatori,” she murmured.

“Did you sleep well?”

She stretched her arms. “Hm. I’ve slept better.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like to go back to sleep?”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know. It’s getting quite late, though. I’ll need to pack soon, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Cruel,” she huffed. 

His brows arched. “I’m not sure I understand. What’s cruel?”

“You,” she said. “You come home for a day and you leave for months.”

“We’ve spoken about this before, Akito,” he replied, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. 

She glared up at him, and once again she felt colossal, like the God she was said to be. “You will stay at the estate longer.”

“I’m afraid that’s out of my control,” he said. “My university-”

“I’m more important than whatever you do at your university,” she spat, venom dripping from the last word. 

“Of course you are, but I have no choice but to return.”

“I don’t believe you. You just want to get away from me, one of these days you’ll leave and never come back.”

His stomach lurched and he fell quiet for a moment, considering the validity of her words. Perhaps, deep down, he was afraid that her words were truer than he cared to admit to himself. 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

He was met with another piercing glare. Then, her expression fell and turned startlingly blank. She moved to face him with the litheness of a serpent, thin legs emerging from her robes to fall on either side of his lap as she shifted herself closer to him, only stopping when their hips were flush. With a devilish smirk marring her features and steely eyes fixed on his own, she drove herself down against him. When his breath hitched, she did it again. 

“Akito…” he said, working carefully through his words. “Please remember that you were ill just yesterday. If you aren’t careful, you’ll over-exert yourself and become sick again.”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she brought her hands to his face and stroked along his skin. 

“Akito. You don’t know what you’re doing,” he said, struggling to keep his breath even. 

“Who says I don’t?” she teased, mouthing and nipping at his ear. “You always treat me like I’m helpless, Hatori, but I know so much more than you think I do.”

He swallowed, discomfited by the implications of her statement and the slow, torturous drag of her fingers down his body.

“You always tell me you love me, Hatori,” she continued, biting down on his lobe. 

He bit back a moan. 

“You tell me you love me,” she sighed, “but I’m so tired of your words. They’re meaningless when you do nothing to prove them."

“I do love you, Akito. I love you dearly,” he said, pulling her hands away from his chest. His hands enveloped her wrists entirely, a detail that only seemed to spur on her lust. 

She thrusted against him again. “Then show me you love me,” she growled. “I want you to show me."

“Akito,” he begged. “Akito, I need you to get off of me now.”

“I won’t.” Her tone was defiant, whining, a reminder of her youth. “Show me how much you want me… show me you won’t leave me. Show me the way he does.”

He forced himself away from the questions clouding his head, trying again to pry her away from him. “That’s enough.”

“No,” she barked, teeth bared. She ripped her hand from his, reveling in his shock as she lowered it to cup his groin, desperately working him with the delicate heel of her palm. 

“I’m asking you to stop,” he said quietly, sickened at the way he stiffened painfully in his pants. 

She ignored him, latching her lips to the base of his neck as she began to palm him more aggressively. In the silence surrounding them, her animalistic grunts were deafening. 

He closed his eyes and buried himself in faraway thoughts. If he tried hard enough, he could see himself in his car, driving through the city to his university apartment. The colored lights of billboards and buildings twinkled around him, red and blue and yellow. The sky above was just shy of pitch black, with the occasional star peeking through the now comforting blanket of light pollution. Out of the corner of his eye, pedestrians littered the sidewalks, their footsteps and chatter filling the air with a pleasant white noise. This was where he felt safe, where he wanted to be, and soon enough this would all be over and - 

He came, and a strangled groan - a sound he had never heard himself make before - echoed mockingly through the room. His eyes stung and his chest ached, and his body fell limp beneath her. 

Finally, she parted from him, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. As he met her gaze, he wondered if she would reach out to him. She got the reaction she craved, the one that told her he loved her enough to lose control. She had won, and he had proven himself. But she only stared at him intently, as if she expected him to beg for her touch. 

It made him want to vomit. 

After some time, she craned her neck to look out the window. “You were right, Hatori,” she muttered. “It’s dark. It must be awfully late now.”

He nodded. 

She took a lilting stride toward him and picked his chin up. “I love you, Hatori. And you love me.”

“Yes.”

“I suppose you have to leave now?”

“Yes.”

She smiled and hummed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “Have a safe trip, Hatori. I expect I will see you again soon.” 

“Why…” he asked, trailing off as his breath left him. 

Without reply, she brushed past him and out of sight. Rapidly fading footsteps and the cold, sticky sensation at the junction of his thighs were all that she left behind. He leaned forward, steadying himself on balled fists as he heaved. His abdomen cramped with each empty wretch until the ache reduced him to a pathetic, writhing lump on the floor. 

“Why…” he croaked again. “Why was I made to love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- happy birthday mr manya!!! i love you dearly and hope this fic managed to have all the dark and twisted elements you go crazy for!  
> \- title from "flip" by glass animals  
> \- come hang out on tumblr @machi-kuragi :)


End file.
